White Queen
How White Queen joined the Tourney Like her "sister" computer, the Red Queen, the White Queen is represented by a holographic figure of a little girl. She assisted Dr. Sam Isaacs in tracking Alice and monitoring the progress of the Alice clones. When confronted with the actions of the Red Queen, she defended the measures taken by her sister-computer during the t-Virus outbreak in The Hive, saying that the Red Queen had taken the most logical steps to ensure the preservation of humanity. Character Select Screen Animation White Queen walks up and says "A serum drive from your blood.". Special Attacks Neutral special White Queen's neutral special move is variable, and she will say "Return!" during all of them. Side special White Queen's side special move is variable, and she will say "Go!" during all of them. Up special White Queen's up special move is variable, and she will say "Slash!" during all of them. Down special White Queen's down special move is variable, and she will say "Balba!" during all of them. Hyper Smash White Queen's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "You made me do this!" doing all of them. Some Hyper Smashes will end with White Queen saying "Rest well...". Final Smash White Queen's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "I'll end the madness!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes will end with White Queen saying "Rest well...". Imitative Powers White Queen can imitate 42 characters. The characters that she can imitate are: *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhuge Liang *Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei *Cao Cao *Zhou Yu (if unlocked) *Lu Xun *Sun Shangxiang (if unlocked) *Diaochan *Lu Bu *Bao Sanniang *Ma Dai *Liu Shan *Guan Suo *Zhang Bao *Jia Xu *Cai Wenji *Guo Jia *Li Dian *Lianshi *Ding Feng *Lu Su *Xiahou Ba *Guo Huai *Wen Yang *Yukimura *Kunoichi *Nobunaga *Shingen *Yoshimoto (if unlocked) *Ieyasu *Kiyomasa *Masanori *Toshiie (if unlocked) *Baek *Hwoarang *Kunimitsu *Lars (if unlocked) *Wang *Devil Jin Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "I did not wish to do that." during the first victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Was that your... best shot?" during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Rest for now..." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance White Queen materializes at her start point then says "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!". Special Quotes *I never feel love. (When fighting Alisa) *What, do you think I'm incomplete? (When fighting Ganryu) *If I am a pawn, what does it make you? (When fighting Heihachi) *I still have a trump card to play. (When fighting Shin) *Please, don't be deceived by my appearance. (When fighting Siegfried) Trivia *White Queen, Combot, McCoy, and Dr. Young are the only imitation fighters with a unique On-Screen Appearance. *White Queen's sister computer, the Red Queen, also appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, but she must first be unlocked. *The rival of White Queen is Algol. In Tourney 2, her second rival is Ripto. Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney